


A Hero in Disguise

by Tileb_Hanser



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tileb_Hanser/pseuds/Tileb_Hanser
Summary: You live in one of the farthest cities from Paris in France, but just found out you're moving to the City of Love. You're very excited to meet new people and possibly meet the famous Ladybug and Chat Noir you've heard so much about. What will happen after you're saved by Chat Noir himself?





	1. New Home and New Friends

"Say goodbye to our house!" You're mom said as your family pulled out of the driveway. 

"Goodbye house, I'll miss you!" You yelled through the window, waving as your home faded from view. 

It was just a few weeks ago when your parents first told you the news about buying a new home. You lived in France your whole life, but today you are finally moving to Paris. You and you're parents are very excited, there are many more things to do there and it's the home of some very famous people. It's also not too terribly long of a distance from your old home where your friends are and you're sure you'll see them again soon. 

There's one thing you are even more excited about, however, and that is the fact that you could have a chance to see Ladybug and Chat Noir in action! They're the protectors of Paris and they're only seen in that city. You've heard many amazing things about them and you couldn't wait to see them in the flesh! 

You were suddenly pulled from your thoughts when you spotted the Eiffel Tower through the window. Knowing you were nearing your new home, you paid closer attention to the surroundings of your new city. It was even more beautiful than the pictures you've seen and you could hardly wait to explore it yourself.

You soon arrived at your new home which wasn't too big of a house, but still had a second story and large backyard. Your family started unloading the car and bringing the boxes into the house. You, however, set the box you brought down as soon as you stepped inside and ran straight upstairs to check out your new room. It was perfect, even bigger than your old one with enough room for a king sized bed and a couple chairs. You squealed, excited to personalize it with your furniture and knick knacks, and ran back downstairs to grab more boxes.

It took nearly five hours to unload every box and set up most of your things in your room. Good thing you started at seven in the morning. It was just about time for lunch and you decided to take a walk around and find somewhere good to eat at. 

Along the way, you stopped at some small shops and found beautiful places to relax at, just like the park you were currently visiting. 

Your tummy grumbled, reminding you why you were here in the first place, but you still haven't found any restaurants you could eat at. You were still searching for one, looking anywhere but where you were walking, when you felt you bumped into something... or someone.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I didn't see you there!" You apologized quickly, feeling like a total idiot.

"It's fine." The boy responded with a laugh. A rather cute boy, you confirmed. He wore a dark grey shirt with three colored stripes across his chest and a white button-up shirt left open with rolled up sleeves. He also wore plain blue jeans. You blushed slightly realizing you were still clinging onto his arms. You pulled away immediately with a nervous chuckle.

"I was just trying to find someplace to eat. I'm new here and don't really know where I'm going." He smiled and opened his mouth to speak before getting interrupted by I man you didn't notice before.

"Excuse me young lady, but we're on a very tight schedule so could we please hurry this along?" He was wearing some weird red and green plaid pants with suspenders and a plain white t-shirt. You also noticed a rather expensive looking camera in his hand. You look over to another person standing slightly behind him who wore a plain dark blue suit and had a face that reminded you of a gorilla. He held a sun reflector in his hand. You then realized that this must a photographer taking pictures of this rather attractive boy. 

'Who wouldn't, if I had a camera right now I'd probably be taking his picture too.' You thought to yourself. 

"I'm terribly sorry sir, I'll leave." You started to walk away but stopped realizing you still had no idea where to go. 

"Um, actually, do you mind pointing me in the direction of the nearest restaurant?" You asked, somewhat timidly, not wanting to disturb him anymore. To your surprise the boy actually answered with detailed directions to a café.

"Thank you so much, erm..."

"Adrien. Adrien Agreste." He responded with a smile and an outstretched hand. You took his hand in yours and shook it.

"(Y/N) (L/N)." You smiled back. 

The photographer cleared his throat reminding you of his presence. 

"I guess I'll go then. See you around?" You began to walk away, a smile forming on your face when you heard him reply. 

"Definitely." He said

After checking out the café and eating a sandwich with some coffee, you decided it was time to head back home. Seeing your new house again made you smile and you greeted your parents with a big hug. You told them all about the sights you saw and people you met, you even told them about Adrien. You also recommended to them the café he told you about and man, Adrien picked out the right place for you. The food was delicious.

You decided to help your parents unpack some more until it was around eight o'clock. Sweaty from all the unpacking during a warm spring day, you took a shower to clean yourself off and changed into some comfortable pajamas that were already unpacked. 

Exhausted from the day, you snuggled into the clean sheets of your bed and closed your eyes to fall asleep. 

But then you remembered something. You didn't see Ladybug or Chat Noir today. Maybe something did happen with them and you just didn't see it. Curious, you unlocked your phone and checked "The Ladyblog" that you follow. Sure enough there was a recording and everything of the two heroes saving the day in the same exact park you were in! You read the description of the post and found out it happened literally minutes after you left to eat.

"Ugh!" You groaned, shutting off your phone and turning to your side. 

'You'll see them soon (Y/N), don't worry.' You thought to yourself. And that was your last thought before drifting off to sleep.


	2. First Day and First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first day of school with a lot of new people.

You groaned hearing the dreadful sound of your alarm going off, waking you from a pleasant dream. You rolled over and tried to block out the noise with your fluffy pillow, but you could still hear the repetitive tune. With a sigh, you lifted the pillow off your head and rolled back to reach for your phone. You shut off the alarm and checked the time, causing you to release another groan at how early it was. Seriously it was your first day in your new home, why did you have to go to school right away? Unfortunately your parents are very serious when it comes to your education and don't want you falling behind any more than you already are. 

It was six in the morning and, unfortunately, time to start the day. You roll out of your bed, not caring for how messy it has become from you tossing and turning all night, and started to make your way downstairs.

"Good morning, sweetie." Your mother greeted while taking out different boxes of cereals.

"Morning." You replied with a yawn.

"How was your first night in your new room?" She asked, now reaching for the bowls.

"Pretty good." You answered while taking a seat on the couch.

"That's good." She held up some cereal boxes and asked which one you prefer. You picked your favorite cereal as always and your mom fixed you up a bowl. 

"Oh, and no eating on the couch." She said as she set down your bowl at the table. You looked at her with shock.

"What? I always eat on the couch!" You argued.

"Not anymore. New house, new rules. Now come eat your breakfast at the table." The look on your moms face was a smug one as she walked back into the other room.

'Ok, mom won that disagreement.' You thought to yourself as you made your way to the table. You sat in front of the bowl with a defeated huff.

After eating breakfast, you went back upstairs to get dressed. You decided to dress like it was a normal day wearing blue capris jeans, a white tank top with a light pink jacket over it, and some (F/C) converse sneakers. You then applied a little makeup up to your face in your new bathroom as well as fix your hair and brush your teeth. After one last look in the mirror, you grabbed your bag and started your walk to your new school.

It wasn't until you saw your new school right in front of you that you got nervous. This was the biggest high school you've ever seen! It towered over you with a large, circular window at the top. Several wide steps led to the main entrance with students talking with groups of friends on them. You let out a shakey breath as you started to climb the steps. 

"Hey (Y/N)!" Your nervous thoughts were interrupted when you heard your name being called by a familiar voice. You turn around to see the same boy from the other day.

'Adrien.' You remember his name. You start to walk over with a small smile on your lips.

"Hi Adrien!" You wave at him before turning your attention to the boy next to him who cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend. (Y/N) this is Nino and Nino this is (Y/N)." Adrien introduced the two of you. His friend, Nino, was wearing a blue t-shirt with an eye on his chest, blue jeans, red high-top sneakers, and a red baseball cap with glasses. 

"Hi, nice to meet you." You smile and shake his hand.

"Likewise, but wait, how'd you two meet again?" Asked Nino.

"I gave her directions yesterday during my photo shoot. She's new to Paris." Adrien responded, looking back into your eyes.

'Such beautiful green eyes.' You thought.

"What?" Both boys asked in unison with confused faces.

"What?" You asked back, too quickly. You could feel a slight warmth in your cheeks and knew there was a light dusting of pink forming on them.

'Damn, must've said that out loud.' You mentally scalded yourself. Before you could say anything else, you were shoved to the side by another girl bumping into you. You stumbled next to Nino and looked at the girl with a shocked face just like Adrien and Nino did.

She was about the same height as you with black, nearly blue hair and bright blue bell eyes. Her hair was parted into two low pigtails at the back of her head. She wore a white t-shirt with a pink and brown flower design near the top left corner of the shirt. Over her shirt was a black jacket with a light inner lining spotted with tiny pink dots in the collar. The sleeves reached her elbow with the same print. Her pants were the same capris as yours only hers were pink while yours were blue. To finish her rather stylish outfit, she wore light pink flats.

She laughed nervously with her hands behind her back before waving sheepishly.

"Hey." She said while looking at Adrien. He glanced at Nino and you with a questioning look. 

"Hey." He replied back with a small wave. That's when you decided to introduce yourself.

"Hi, I'm (Y/N) (L/N). I'm a new student." You stuck out your hand with a new found confidence after seeing the poor girl look so nervous.

"Uh, oh I." Her eyes shifted from yours to Adrien's before she cleared her throat. She introduced herself with a small smile.

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It's nice to meet you." She shook your hand and then immediately returned her attention back to Adrien. 

"I, uh, heheh, I wanted to um, gift you a make. I mean, gift you a give I made. I mean, ah!" You didn't even notice the girl who came up next to her until she pushed her aside. 

'Poor girl could barely form a sentence and then this girl had to go and push her?' You thought while eyeing the girl you didn't recognize. 

She wore a white shirt with black stripes running horizontally from her stomach down. A bright, shiney, yellow jacket covered it with a green studded belt holding up her white, skinny jean capris. She had white flats on her feet and a bronze necklace around her neck. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail with white sunglasses resting upon her head. Her face had too much makeup caked on, in your opinion, with blue eyeshadow that matched her blue eyes. 

"Happy birthday Adrien." She practically sang as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. You frowned, somewhat disappointed.

'Of course he had a girlfriend.' You thought. 'But wait, it's his birthday?'

"It's your birthday?" You asked. He looked at you with relief in his eyes when the girl let go.

"Yeah it is." He answered with a big smile that made your heart skip a beat. The girl ignored you and continued talking with Adrien.

"Did you get the gift I sent you?" 

"Uh, no." 

"What? Oh those delivery guys! I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers!" She complained for what felt like forever before she kissed him again with a promise that he'd get his present by tonight and hummed to herself while walking away. 

"Who was she?" You ask them, still watching her retreating form.

"Chloe Bourgeois, the mayors daughter." Nino replied. You looked at Adrien.

"Your girlfriend I'm guessing?" You couldn't help the slightly annoyed tone in your voice. You just couldn't understand why he would like her. 

"Huh? No, of course not! We've know each other since we were little, so I guess we're friends." He locked shocked at your accusation, however, you mentally cheered to yourself at revealing they're just friends.

"Well it's pretty obvious she wants to be more than friends." You smirked at him when he rolled his eyes.

The bell sounded, signaling the beginning of first block. Adrien caught your wrist as you started to walk away.

"Hey meet me here after school. I have a photo shoot, but I can hang out for a bit." He smiled and you smiled back.

"Okay."

School went by surprisingly fast. You met a lot of new people in your classes. You had Adrien, Nino, Marinette, and Chloe in one class where you met Marinetts' best friend Alya and some of their other friends. 

You did as Adrien told you to early this morning and waited for him at the bottom of the stairs in front of the school.

"(Y/N)!" You look over to see Adrien and Nino waking towards you. You smile and wave.

"Hi guys!" You then remembered it was his birthday.

"So, are you having a birthday party?" You ask.  
Adrien's face saddens and you wonder if you said something wrong.

"Nah, my dad is way too strict to let me." He replied. "But if I did have one, I would definitely invite you." You smiled, he's so nice!

"Don't worry bro, I'm gonna have a talk with your dad and then you can have a party to invite (Y/N) to." Nino said while patting Adrien's shoulder.

"Well if you do convince him then you can definitely come (Y/N)."

"Okay, I'll stop by later." You answer. A white limousine pulls up next to the three of you. 

"Gotta go guys, photo shoot." Adrien said with a sigh as he walked towards the limo. You waved goodbye as they drove away and you started walking home.

'Please Adrien's dad, let him have a party!' You beg in your mind.


	3. Dreams Really Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Adrien's party and finally meet your idols.

You burst through the door of your home and slam it loudly behind you as you start running up the stairs to your room. 

"(Y/N) slow down! Why are you running?" Your mother yells to you. You're already halfway up them and don't stop when you respond.

"I got invited to a party and I have to get ready!" You quickly shut the door behind you and you run to your closet. You pull out tons of clothes and lay them on your floor. You start to mix and match different clothing items to see which would look best.

"What kind of party would it even be? A fancy party? No, it's a birthday party, you just show up in something kinda nice. But, isn't Adrien like, rich? He does have a lot of photo shoots and he gets picked up in a limo. Oh no! I don't have anything worthy for a rich person party!" You rant to yourself, starting to panic. 

"What I'm I going to do? Just think (Y/N), what would Adrien like?" You look to your phone that's laying on your bed when you come up with an idea. Earlier at school you met a lot of new people and even got some of their numbers. You sit down on your bed and pick up your phone. You try to decide who would be the best to call while going through your new contacts. You stop on Alyas' name. 

'Well, she is really nice and seems to know Adrien pretty well, but I still don't know her well enough to admit that I may or may not like a certain blond haired, green eyed boy.' You thought to yourself. You keep scrolling, this time stopping at Marinette's name.

'Hmm, it's pretty obvious she likes Adrien, she's got to know what he'd like. Also, since she's so in love with him, she'll be more interested in him than my reasoning for asking her.' You thought she was the best option and tapped on her phone number. It rang several times and for a moment you thought she'd never pick up, but then you hear a familiar voice.

"Hello?" You hear her ask.

"Hi Marinette, it's (Y/N)." You informed her, hearing the confusion in her voice.

"Oh, hi (Y/N)! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize your number. What's up?" 

"Oh, well, you're going to Adrien's party tonight, right?" Of course she's going, why wouldn't she if she liked him so much?

"He's having a party?" You can hear the disappointment in her voice.

'Shoot.'

"Uh, yeah! Aren't you coming?" Maybe you could still make this work for you.

"Well I probably shouldn't since I wasn't invited."

"I think someone said it was an open invitation for everyone. So um, if you were to go, what would you wear?" You ask, hoping the conversation will stay on topic. 

"Why?" She sounded skeptical. You cursed to yourself. You didn't think this through. What if she's super paranoid about Adrien with other girls, finds out you like him, and hates you forever because of it?!

"Because I wouldn't wanna wear the same thing as you." You lie.

"Oh, well I probably would just wear the clothes I'm wearing right now, nothing really special." Your jaw drops.

'Are you kidding me? I spent all this time risking a friendship to find out I don't even need to change my clothes?' You scream in your head, mentally slapping yourself about ten times.

"(Y/N)?" You were pulled from your thoughts.

"Oh yeah, silly me, I'll just wear what I wore to school." You added a fake laugh at the end.

"So I'll see ya there, right Marinette?"

"Sure!" 

You hang up after saying goodbye and toss your phone on your bed. 

"This just goes to show how much I like Adrien after only two days of knowing him! I was totally overthinking everything because of him. God I'm helpless." You flop backwards onto your bed. After a few minutes, you hear your phone ding. You pick it up and check your text messages. It's a text from Nino. You sit up immediately and run down the stairs after reading it.

'Really Nino, couldn't you have told me when the party was before the party? Now I'm going to be late!' 

You hop on your bike and ride to the address Nino sent you. You stood outside the large gate, staring in awe at the "house" in front of you once you arrived. You had a feeling he was rich, but you didn't think he was living-in-an-enormous-mansion rich! That was the biggest house you've ever seen. You walk inside and see some other people gathered at the entrance so you decide to go and join them.

"Hey guys!" No one responded. 'Hmm that's a little rude. Oh there's Alya!' You walk over and stand next to her.

"Hey Alya!" Only her eyes move and they look straight at you, the rest of her boy is facing straight towards the mansion. 'And that's a little creepy.' You look in the direction she was facing just in time to see one of the giant doors open. 

"Yay! Happy Birthday!" Everyone around you shouts. You join in too late and play it off with a smile. 

"Hey, hey, hey birthday boy!" That sounded like Nino. Adrien looks up in the air above you and you follow his gaze. You gasp seeing a strange, clownish person floating on a large bubble wearing red, blue, yellow, and black.

"Guess what? Dad is gone! While the cat's away the mice will play!" The strange clown that sounds an awfully lot like Nino said as he pointed at Adrien.

"Nino?" Adrien questions in disbelief.

"The Bubbler has brought all your homies together for one single soul purpose to celebrate!" Nino pumped his fist in the air, punctuating the word "celebrate." Everyone around you cheered and you went along with it thinking it was normal. After all, this is your first party. 

"The Bubbler" did a flip and landed behind a DJ stand. Once again raising his fist, he cheered, "Let's get this party started!" 

This time you cheered at the right time along with everyone else, throwing your hands in the air as he started the music. You heard Nino start to talk, but you didn't pay attention as you tried to find Adrien in the crowd. Then you saw him come back out of his house. 

"Adrien!" You get his attention.

"(Y/N)!" He made his way over to you and you begin to bounce to the beat. 

"I'm so glad you got to have your party!" You yell over the music. 

"I'm glad you could come." He yelled back with a smile. You noticed him get into the music more and soon you were both dancing full out.

"Nino seems to really care about your party, with him being dressed as a clown, doing cool magic tricks, and DJ-ing." Adrien's eyes shift to the pimped out Nino then back to you.

"Er, yeah. He's a really good friend." The music suddenly changes from a fast paced song to a slow one. 'Oh god, a slow song already?'

"Is it just me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?" He asks while looking around. 

"Now that you mention it, everyone does seem kind of... sad." You say, watching couples pair up with emotionless faces. You look around and notice no other guys left. 

Looking back at Adrien you say, "Um, there aren't any other guys left." You look away from his eyes.

"That's ok, you can dance with me." Your head snapped up and as you made eye contact, your cheeks started to warm up. Adrien even had a small dusting of pink on his face.

"I mean, i-if you want to." It's his turn to look away this time and you can't help the small smile tugging at your lips.

"I'd love to." You both make eye contact as you start to move in closer and closer and closer until...

"Adrien! Come dance with me!" You suddenly found yourself on the ground looking up at Chloe draping herself all over Adrien. You grind your teeth and clench your fists as you rise to your feet. When you see Adrien, somewhat hesitantly, place his hands on her waist, you decide to find yourself a corner to sit at until the song is over. 

'Stupid Chloe. I was so close at getting to dance with him.' You think to yourself as you start to walk away. But once again, the music changed to a fast song and you turn around to see Adrien pull Chloe off of him with a nervous laugh. You smirk as she stomps away and you and Adrien start dancing again.

"Hey, Nino is waving me over, I think he wants me to say something." 

"Okay." You smile. Adrien walks to the small stage and grabs one of the microphones. While pumping his fist in the air, he yells, "Hey Paris, how ya doing?" 

"WOOOoooahuh?" You cheer loudly, but it dies quickly when you realize you're the only one doing it. Nino or "the Bubbler" grabbed onto something strapped onto his back with a threatening growl which seemed to scare everyone else enough to make them cheer. You didn't join in this time and you were about to ask Adrien if he knew what was wrong with everyone as he jumped off the stage. 

Suddenly, a red yoyo spotted with black dots zoomed past your head and unplugged the DJ stand.

'I know that yoyo!' You squeal in your head. You turn around like everyone else to see none other than the Ladybug standing on the courtyard wall. 'Oh my god! It's is Ladybug! I knew I'd see her!'

"Sorry Bubbler, but the party's over." Ladybug says.

"Why you gotta be like that?" The Bubber almost whines.

"You made all the adults disappear, that's why. And now, you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun!" 

'What? How could I be so oblivious. I've been so focused on Adrien, I didn't even realize Nino was Akumatized!' You thought.

"You will not bust up my party!" He yelled, grabbing what must be his weapon from behind his back. Adrien begins to make a run for his house and you watch him leave, not knowing what to do. 

The Bubbler and Ladybug begin to duel, the Bubbler creating red bubbles that look painful to the touch and Ladybug using her yoyo to dodge them. It was amazing to watch, but you ran with the others for cover away from the fight. 

All of a sudden, it looked like Ladybugs' last throw of her yoyo bounced off of one of the bubbles and was about to hit her. You gasped fearing the worst, before her yoyo was knocked to the sky by someone in a black suit.

"Oh my god, it's Chat-freaking-Noir!" You scream while shaking Alya who was next to you. 

The dynamic duo dodged what seemed like hundreds of red bubbles, before suddenly all the bubbles turned green and started swarming them until the two were trapped in one giant green bubble. You gasped looking at the seemingly helpless heroes. Then the Bubbler launched them high into the sky along with other bubbles you could only guess held all the adults. 

"Where is everybody? Get out here and party!" The Bubbler yelled at you and the others. 

"Sorry to burst your bubble." 'Could it be?' You thought.

"Ladybug!" Alya yelled, standing and pointing at Ladybug and Chat Noir. 'It's them! They're okay!' You thought as you started chanting Ladybugs' name with everyone else. 

"No one wants to party with you anymore Bubbler." Ladybug said. 

"What's wrong with all you guys? Why you gotta be such haters?" The Bubbler said facing us again. With a slash of his bubble sword you and the others were instantly trapped in giant bubbles just like Ladybug and Chat Noir were just moments before. You started floating higher than the Eiffel Tower and you started to panic.

"This can't be happening. Nope, no way. It's okay (Y/N), just don't look down. Ladybug and Chat Noir will fix this." You try to calm yourself. Nearly ten minutes later, you found yourself back on the ground of your room. You ran downstairs and hugged your parents after explaining what happened. 

Then you headed back upstairs to take a shower and settle into bed. You were far too exhausted to check if your new friends were ok and you figured it could wait until tomorrow. You drifted to sleep with your last thoughts being of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

When you went to school the next morning, you were discussing yesterday's events with Marinette and Alya.

"Hey girls." The three of you turn to see Adrien step out of a white limousine. 

"Hey that's my scarf!" Marionette gasps, "He's wearing my scarf!" You mentally slapped yourself. You didn't even think to get him a present!

After he finished talking with the now normal Nino, you walked over to say hi.

"Oh hey (Y/N). Listen, I'm sorry I had to leave the party so quickly and didn't really get to say goodbye." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay! At least I actually got to see Ladybug and Chat Noir!" You squeal at the last part just a little bit.

"I didn't know you were a fan of them." He says with a smirk.

"I never saw them in my old city and I've always wanted to." The bell rang as you finished talking.

"Oh and I was kind of sad we never really got to dance. Maybe next time?" And with that, he walked away, leaving you speechless.


	4. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new Akumatized villain called the Evillustrator in Paris.

(Y/N)'s POV

I was sitting in my first class next to Marinette and behind Adrien. I was still slightly shocked that Adrien was so bold as to say he wanted to dance with me and it caught me so off guard that I could hardly pay attention in class. We were all reading from our textbooks before our, in my opinion, somewhat scary teacher disrupted us from our work.

"Nathaniel! What are you drawing?" Ms. Mendeleiev slammed her hand on his desk and ripped a page out of his sketchbook. The poor boy stuttered while trying to retrieve it from her grasp. 

"And these artistic endeavors are clearly why you are failing Science!" I gasped, was she even allowed to tell that to the class? I couldn't imagine how embarrassed he must have felt. He stuttered out an apology and was sent to the principals office, but on his way out he tripped over someone's bag, dropping his sketchbook face up and opened to a random page on the floor. I caught a glimpse of the pages contents, but couldn't be sure of what I saw. Chloe immediately snatched it up and started observing his drawings.

"Ooh, look Sabrina, it's him as a superhero. And look who he is saving, it's (Y/N)!" I gasp at Chloe's discovery. "He is so totally crushing on you (Y/N)." Before she could say anything more, Nathaniel snatched the book from her hands. I noticed Chloe discreetly rip out the page with the drawing of him and I, but before I could tell her to give it back, Ms. Mendeleiev spoke up again.

"Enough! Nathaniel, go!" The red haired boy ran off without hesitation. If what Chloe said is true, I can't imagine what Nathaniel must be feeling. That was personal information that he was supposed to share when he wanted, not for it to be announced to an entire class. And me, his crush knows. That's the worst feeling. Actually, I've never really noticed Nathaniel before, but now that I think about it, he is kind of cute. Cute as in a shy but really sweet kind of way.

Ms. Mendeleiev continued talking as if nothing had happened. "The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien, and (Y/N)." What a coincidence that I'm in a group with the very same boy that can't get out of my mind. Nino fist bumps with his best friend and Adrien turns around to flash me one of his perfect smiles, I smile back. 

"Aw, so lucky!" Marinette gasps, throwing me a somewhat disappointed look. I feel bad for her. She doesn't know I like Adrien, I don't think anyone does, but I know that she loves him. Love triangles involving a friendship are never a good thing, and unfortunately, I am in one. I give her an apologetic smile as the teacher reads off the next group. 

"And then Sabrina, Chloe, and Marinette." Marinette slams her head into the desk with a gasp. "So unlucky." I say while patting her back. I was being sincere though, I'd feel bad for anyone who had to be in the same group as Chloe. 

"Uh, Miss? Can't you add her to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own." Chloe whines. I roll my eyes, but don't object to her request, hoping for the best for Marinette. 

"This is a group presentation, not pairs. Deal with it." I can see Chloe grinding her teeth at the teachers response. Whatever, serves her right. 

The bell rings and I gather my books, putting them in my bag quickly.

"You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would you?" Marinette begs me, but if I was in her situation, I'd probably do the same. 

I put my hand on her shoulder and tell her the truth. "And deal with that twosome of terror? Sorry." Her face instantly drops and I almost take it back. "But I promise to talk all about you in between the particles and the physics." I probably won't, but I know I said the right thing when Marinette hugs with so much force we fall over.

I went to the school library, just like all the other groups did, to work on the presentation. I sat by myself gathering my things from my bag. When I look up I see Adrien and Nino making their way over to my table. Wow, I don't think I've ever liked anyone this much before. The entire time it took Adrien to walk from one side of the library to the other, where I was, I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I know I was staring for too long and that it probably looked weird, but I was too caught up observing his features. Blonde hair, that was tamed just enough to keep a wild look, fell into his big, bright green eyes that were staring right back at mine. His skin was flawless with a slight tan that met his pale pink lips, which were pulled back into a smirk. My eyes traveled down his shoulders and chest, noticing he had a slightly muscular build for a teenage boy. Then they danced over his legs and returned back to his lips that melted into a frown, I wonder what a kiss from him would feel like. Now his lips are moving, wait, he's mouthing my name. No, he's saying my name.

"Huh?" I ask. Simple and stupid. I can see the confusion on Adriens' face, but he also looks somewhat amused. 

"I just said your name. You weren't answering me." I look at Nino. He looks even more confused.

"Dude, were you just checking out Adrien?" My eyes widen and sneak a nervous glance at the blonde, catching his also widened eyes doing a once over of my body. Oh god.

"What? No! W-why would I do that?" I curse to myself when I stutter and see Nino open his mouth to answer. "You know what, no, don't answer that." I quickly try to change the subject. "We need to get started on this presentation."

I notice Nino smirk, that's not a good sign. "Okay, I'll just start looking for some books on the topic, you two stay here." Nino leaves and just like that, it's just Adrien and I. Alone.

"So, you never told me what you thought of Ladybug and Chat Noir." He pulled out a chair and sat across from me. I sat in my chair as I began to answer, relieved that he changed the subject. Activate fan girl mode.

"Well, they were everything I ever thought they'd be, you know, from what little I saw of them." 

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, well most of the time I was trapped in a bubble floating in the sky." Adrien grimaced.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and I gave him a funny look.

"What for?" I ask.

"I'm sorry I, I-I mean, I'm sorry they got you trapped in a bubble in the first place. They probably could have prevented it, right?" I found his stutter and nervous face suspicious, but couldn't figure out why he'd be acting like this.

I just shrug and smile. "I suppose, but they still saved me in the end." Another one of his smirks spreads across his face.

"What do you think of Chat Noir? I've heard he's very attractive." I laugh at the smugness in his words and his smirk falters.

"Like I said, I didn't see much of him, but from what I did see, he did look rather attractive." His smile returned to his face, even bigger than before when I admit the truth. I also noticed some pink rising to his cheeks. Interesting.

We eventually started working on the presentation and Nino returned with a pile of books. He teased us, asking us what we did while he was gone. I just rolled my eyes and continued to work. Right in the middle of writing a sentence, however, my pencil broke and I had to go and sharpen it. On my way to the pencil sharpener, I passed by Marinette and her group. But, after I said hi to Marinette, I felt something catch on my foot and I face planted on the floor.  

I heard an annoying laugh that could come from only person as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I glared up at Chloe as I rubbed my jaw that just collided with the ground.

"Aw, did your super-Nathaniel not save you in time?" She mocked with fake pity. I was about to tell her off, but I didn't get my chance when dozens of shoes from seemingly nowhere fell on her head. She complained about her ruined hair in a high pitched whiney voice that could make anyone cringe and within the blink of an eye a giant hairdryer appeared before her. It chased her around the library and I was left on the floor.

I ran back to my table only to find Adrien gone and Nino had no clue where he went either. I see Chloe and the hairdryer make their way towards me but, before I can move out of the way, Ladybug jumps onto the hairdryer, straddling, and taming it with her yoyo. 

"Ladybug!" I cheer.

"(Y/N)! You need to get out of here now! Take cover!" She yells in my direction. I nod my head and begin to run off. Wait, how does she know my name? 

"No need for that." I follow the sound of the voice. 

"Chat Noir!" I cheer yet again. He just flashes a handsome smile my way. 

"With me around there's no need to hide." He winks at me then jumps to a nearby bookshelf. "I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation."  Oh wow, a triple pun. 

Ladybug was not amused, still struggling with the hairdryer. "Fewer puns, more action!" I see the hairdryer disappear into nothing and I follow Chat Noir's gaze to the balcony. 

"Well that guy looks pretty sketchy." He does look sketchy. He wore a white, purple, and orange body suit and he had purple skin. He had an electric sketch pad on his arm and the Akuma mark that every Alumatized victim had around his eyes. Teal colored eyes, and red hair, just like... 

"Nathaniel?" The villain stops running and our eyes meet for only a second before he starts moving again, but it's long enough for me to know it's him. Unfortunately he manages to escape by drawing something on his sketch pad and having it appear in front of Ladybug and Chat Noir, blocking their only way to him.

Chat Noir jumps back down to me. He kneels on one knee and grabs my hand in his. Just when I think this couldn't get any weirder (or more amazing, because it's Chat Noir) he kissed my hand. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"(Y/N)." I breathe out, barely even able to form that simple word. 

"My princess (Y/N)." He kissed my hand again. Oh my god, he called me his princess! He released my hand and rose to his full height again. "You should probably be heading home. Need a lift?" I smiled and nodded. He then swooped me in his arms and carried me outside. Using his stick, he launched us into the air and we began our journey to my house. 

There was so much I wanted to tell him, so many things I wanted to ask, but I just couldn't remember how to speak. The only time I could speak was when he asked where I lived and I could barely finish answering. 

We finally reached my home and he let me stand on my own two feet in my front yard. He reached for my hand and kissed it for the second time in half an hour. "Until next time, my princess." And he was gone within the blink of an eye. 

I walked through my house and up the stairs, finally making it to my room and collapsing on my bed. What a day. Just as I was getting comfortable, I heard a strange sound coming from my window. I look up and see a large chunk literally erased from my window with none other than the Akumatized Nathaniel standing behind it. He stepped inside my room. 

"It's you, from the library! What are you doing here?" I ask, practically falling off my bed in the process. 

"I just wanted to see you." He answered as if I should know.

"Okay? But why did you attack Chloe?" I figured I could try to get some answers to help Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

"'Cause Chloe is cruel and selfish." He clenched his fist in front of his face.

"Can't argue with that." I shrugged. "Are you going to hurt me?" I place my hands on my chest, trying to look nervous. 

"You? You're (Y/N). You're beautiful and sweet and perfect and I could never hurt you." This time he put his hands on his chest and it was pretty damn convincing. 

"Wow, that's uh, very, um, flattering, uh, thank you?" I purposefully stuttered and pretended to act flustered. 

"So I just came by to ask you if uh, well it's my birthday today and uh, would you wanna come to my party?" He stumbled over his words and scratched the back of his head. It was almost cute, but I really wasn't in the mood for another Akumatized party like last night. I looked around my room for an excuse and found my blue science folder. 

"Oh, um, actually it's not really the best night." I gestured the the folder in my hand. "See I got a presentation to work on and I have to call my friend so we can meet and..." I was running out of things to say.

"Please (Y/N)! It'll just be you and me." He begged, reaching out to me. He quickly drew something on his sketch pad and a white card appeared in his hand. He leaped over to me and landed on one knee, lifting the paper towards me. I take it from his hand and look at it. It's an invitation with a drawing of my head and shoulders, his face, and a birthday cake. 

"Oh my gosh. That's... me." I'm not faking it this time, I am truly amazed, the drawing looked just like me. He looks at me with hopeful eyes and a smile.

"You like it?" 

"I love it! So much that I will absolutely be at your party." I had a plan brewing. "On one condition."

"Anything for you (Y/N)." He bowed his head.

"You can't hurt Chloe anymore." As much as that pained me to say, I had to, it was the right thing to do. "I simply cannot bare violence." 

He stands again. "For you and only you. Meet you in the love bank, next to Notre-Dame, at sunset!" He draws a jet pack that appears on his back and flies away through my still erased window. I let out a sigh of relief and unlock my phone. I call Marinette.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marinette, its (Y/N), I need to talk to Ladybug but I don't know how. Can you help me?" I didn't know who else to call and it seems like Marinette and Ladybug have talked to each other before.

"Yeah, I know how to get her your message. What does she need to know." I tell her about everything that just happened with who she called the "Evillustrator." Then I asked her to tell Ladybug to meet me in the love bank, next to Notre-Dame, at sunset, just like he said. She told me that she'd let her know right away, I'm not sure how, but I trust her. I hang up and start to get ready for this party.

I walk out my front door ready to leave, but I'm stopped in my tracks by a certain black cat. 

"Hello my princess. Long time no see." He reaches for my hand and this time I know to expect him to kiss it. 

"Chat Noir, what are you doing here?" I thought he would be with Ladybug at the love bank. He sweeps his hair from his eyes and flexes his muscles. 

"Well that birthday boy date of yours is bad news, but don't worry, you'll be safe with me." 

I smile at him. "That puts my mind at ease." 

He leans in and traps me in the doorway with his hand next to my head. "But I am going to need a little help. Care to assist a superhero?" 

"What about Ladybug? Aren't you a duo?" I ask.

"She's going to meet us later tonight so, you get to be my Ladybug." I can't help the blush that rises to my cheeks at the way he said that but, I try to play it cool.

"I thought I was your princess." I give him a smirk. 

"My princess Ladybug." I chuckle at him.

"What is it I must do to help the one and only Chat Noir?" I ask becoming more and more excited about working with a superhero by the second. 

"Just get that drawing pencil away from him princess, I'll take care of the rest." And with a quick mock salute, he was off. I giggle to myself as I watch his retreating form.

I make my way to the love bank and see the Evillustrator drawing on one of the boats. I greet him and he shows me around. I'm honestly very impressed by everything he made, it was a very beautiful scene and I probably would have enjoyed it if it weren't for my current situation. We sat next to each other and talked a bit and I found out just how much of a nice guy he was, Akumatized or not. 

In the distance I saw Chat Noir running across houses and I decided it was time to try and get his pencil. As we passed under a bridge, I noticed Chat Noir secretly join us. I waved him away from behind the Evillustrators back as I continued talking to him. 

"Do you mind if I draw something? I may not be as good as you, but I do enjoy it." I give him a warm smile to help him trust me.

"Sure, and I bet you're a great artist." He hands me his pencil and I lean in closer to him so I can reach his sketch pad. I can feel his arm slowly wrap itself around my waist and pull me closer and small part of me panics. I look at his face and see his eyes are closed. Perfect. I quickly draw the word "now!" It appears in front of me in large letters. I raise my hand in the air and feel Chat Noir grab the pencil from it. I run from the Evillustrators grasp and Ladybug, appearing from seemingly nowhere, ties him up in her yoyo. 

"(Y/N)! You're with them? How dare you? I thought you liked me!" His expression and words made me feel guilty and I could feel the weight of Chats' reassuring hand on my shoulder. He throws the pencil to Ladybug and she catches it, then breaks it in half. I watch in amazement as she de-evilizes the Akuma and sets everything back to normal, including Nathaniel. I still felt bad for him even though he couldn't remember anything. 

Chat Noir gave me a lift home, but I didn't talk much since I was so tired. I nearly fell asleep in his arms. When I got home I crashed and didn't wake up until the next day. 

The next day at school I was putting some books in my locker before class. I shut my locker door to find Adrien standing behind it, leaning on the other lockers. I jumped slightly startled at his presences.

"Hey, I heard about your adventures with Chat Noir yesterday. Were you scared?" He asked. Why is he constantly asking about Chat Noir?

"Me? Scared? Pfft. I wonder if he was scared." I try make myself sound more brave than I really am, there's nothing wrong with that, right?

"Uh huh... so what did you think of Chat Noir? Is he awesome?" He persisted.

"As awesome as a superhero can be." He gives me a smile and walks away patting my shoulder before the bells rings. What a great way to start the day.


	5. The Second First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a goo monster on the loose and you and Chat Noir share something special.

(Y/N)'s POV

Today is my third day at my new school. I started here on a Wednesday, so that means today is Friday! I know it hasn't even been a whole week of school, but I'm still ready for the weekend. These past few days have been pretty crazy. Not just the craziness that comes with Ladybug and Chat Noir. It's also been crazy just trying to make new friends and keep up with my new classes. 

There's one class I have been enjoying more than others, one that wasn't at my old school. It is a filmmaking class, which we are currently making a film in, hence the name filmmaking class. It is every other day, and today I have it.

We are making a film written by Alya and Nino about a monster called the Horrificator, which is also the name of the film. The entire class voted on who was given which role. The scene we are shooting currently has the three characters Agent Smith, the female lead, Officer Jones, the male lead, and the Horrificator. Mylene is playing Agent Smith and Adrien is playing Officer Jones, leaving the Horrificator to be played by Ivan. 

They were doing a pretty good job at acting, but it still wasn't perfect. One of the reasons why it wasn't perfect was because Mylene kept getting so scared of Ivan when he was dressed as the monster. She could barely stay in character and screamed nearly every time. 

I felt bad for Mylene, she was a really nice girl who, unfortunately, gets scared easily. Chloe was also being extremely rude as always, insulting Mylene every chance she got. She actually just made fun of Ivan, too and that's when I finally had enough of her better-than-everyone-else attitude.  

"Hey Chloe!" I interrupted her laughter and she glared at me in return. "Stop being such a bratty snob!" Everyone's head snapped in my direction and they all stared at me with shocked faces. I heard some people 'ooh' at what I called her.

"Yeah, how does it feel to be made fun of?" I spoke with confidence and hoped I looked confident as well. She gave me an amused smirk which caused me to practically feel my confidence slipping.

Everyone looked back to Chloe waiting for her response. "I wasn't making fun of anyone, I was just telling the truth." They looked back at me.

"Then how does it feel to be told the truth?" More people made 'oohing' sounds while other people whispered. For a moment, I saw the surprise on her face, but it was gone within a second. I still could tell that she couldn't think of a comeback and she just settled for glaring at me. I glared back with a small smirk knowing I had won. I was interrupted from mentally cheering myself when I heard Adrien's voice.

"Hey, where'd Mylene go?" I look around and don't see her anywhere. I must have been so caught up with Chloe, as well as everyone else, that I didn't even see her leave.

"She must be really upset." Marinette said. "Anyone gonna go after her?" She gestured with her clipboard to the door. Just as I thought he would, Ivan volunteered to find her. I think everyone, including me, have had our suspicions about the two of them and this only confirms them more. After Ivan left, even more arguments started. 

"Epic Chloe, just epic!" Nino said. "What are we supposed to do know without our leading actress?" He has a point.

"Who needs her anyway? She was totally lame." Chloe answers. I grind my teeth at her response, I guess my talk with her didn't mean anything.

"You're lame!" I turn around to see Ivan has returned and he looks very angry. "Mylene is crying her eyes out in the bathroom because of you!" 

"Me lame!?" Chloe stands up in her anger.

"Hey, hey everyone chill out!" Marinette steps in between Chloe and Ivan with her hands in the air. 

"You're right, Chloe is lame." I send her another glare and she does the same.

"But fighting isn't going to bring Mylene back. I'm the producer and I'm going to do everything in my power to finish filming tonight." Marinette was obviously getting annoyed with everyone, probably with me too. 

"The deadline for the Parisians Student Short Film Festival is tomorrow evening, precisely twenty six hours, fifteen minutes, and fourteen, thirteen seconds from now." Max, probably the smartest student in this class, explains with detail. 

"Thank you Max. And we still have editing, posting, sound, soundtrack." Marinette puts her head in her hands, obviously stressed out while going through her list.

"And who's going to take Mylenes' part?" Adrien asks. 

"Um, me of course." The annoying bratty snob says. Alya joins in the conversation.

"You haven't even read the script!" She reasons.

"Of course I have, the first scene anyway." She walks over to the desk at the front of the classroom and sits on it next to Adrien. "I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones." Marinette and I gasp simultaneously. I never want to see that brat kissing Adrien and by the looks of it, neither does Marinette, or Adrien for that matter.

"I didn't write that!" I hear Alya say.

"Uh, I wrote it." Nino answered Alyas' unasked question, which also lead to more arguments.

"Oh, who cares who wrote what? We've got to film this thing, right?" Chloe asks and Marinette walks up to her.

"We can't let Mylene just leave just like that. It's wrong. We all chose her to play the leading female role and we're all in this movie together, she needs our support. I'm going to go find her and bring her back." Marinette starts to make here way to the door, but Chloe stops her.

"Always trying to save the day, aren't you Marinette?" She teases. "Good luck trying to find the filthy hole that scaredy-cat's hiding in." Marinette ignores her and keeps walking, so I try to chase after her. 

"I'm coming too." I tell her. She gives me an appreciative smile and we both walk to the bathroom together. We walked in a comfortable silence until she spoke up.

"Thanks for actually standing up to Chloe earlier. I'm not sure if Mylene was there to see it, but if she was, I bet she really appreciated it." She gave me a warm smile and I couldn't help smiling back.

"No problem. Chloe just doesn't know what she's doing to people when she's mean like that. I just gave her a taste of her own medicine." I said.

"She deserved it." We opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside. All the stalls were closed but looked empty.

"Mylene? Mylene!" Marinette called her name and you joined in. You walked up to the mirrors above the sinks and noticed a thick, pink goo covering the one second farthest to the right.

"Marinette! Look at this." I got her attention. We had no idea what it was.

"Should I touch it?" She asked. I just nodded back, but when she lightly poked it with her pointer finger nothing happened. Suddenly Alya burst in the room.

"Guys! Did you find Mylene?" She seemed to be in a hurry.

"No." I say somewhat disappointed.

"Well you better come asap because there's some serious lip puckering about to get going on." We all run out of the bathroom back to the classroom. I really hope Chloe doesn't kiss Adrien and not just for me, for Adriens' sake too. As soon as we arrived at the classroom, Marinette opens the door and yells "cut!" and it was perfect timing because I can see that the two were leaning in very closely.

"Marinette, what gives?" Nino pushes Adrien out of the way to stand in front of Marinette, Alya and I. "We're in the middle of a shoot and I'm the director f.y.i. I say cut, no one else, comprendé?" 

"And I'm the producer! Mylene is supposed to be the star of this movie." Marinette responds with her hands on her hips.

"We're out of time and from what I can see, Mylene is M.I.A." Nino counters, throwing his hands up in the air. "Let's take it from the top people." 

"Here we go again." I hear Adrien mutter. 

"This is beat! Agent Smith does not need a man in her life right now! Sniffles just got munched right now, remember?" Alya starts arguing with Nino about the script again.

"Do you wanna finish this film or not?" Nino finally asks.

"Then let's just make Agent Smith a nurse instead. That'll fix everything." Chloe chimes in.

"Um, I'm sorry, how exactly?" I ask, annoyed she's still here. 

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'd look amazing in a uniform." She responded. That's probably the dumbest thing she could have answered with. When the arguing continued between Nino, Alya, Chloe, and I, Marinette finally shut us up.

"Everyone calm down!" She said. "This movie's a team effort." I could see she was forming a plan in her mind. "Your nurse idea is perfect Chloe." 

"Of course it's a perfect idea, because it's mine." I just rolled my eyes at that.

"But Chloe, you don't have a uniform." Marinette pouted and Chloe gasps.

"Right, which is why that idea wasn't believable in the first place." Alya interrupts. Marinette just ignored her.

"I think you and your assistants should go down to the nurses office and try on some uniforms." Chloe thinks about it with a hand on her chin and snapped her fingers.

"Kim, Max. Come with me. You've just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard." I again rolled my eyes, wishing she would just leave already and to my relief she finally does.

"Nice going Miss producer." Nino starts, obviously ticked off. "Now we have no lead again!" 

"Yeah, but now we have just gotten rid of Chloe." I say, not even trying to hide how happy I was. 

"And now what?" Nino asks me. 

"We should go and find Mylene. She's still here." I suggest, but Nino just face palms.

"I told you guys, tick tock, there's no time. We need a lead now!" Nino's getting more and more frustrated by the minute. 

"Marinette can do it!" Alya suggests and I can't help but feel disappointed. 

"What! No, I can't act, I'm the producer." She protests. Then the two of them turn away from us and start whispering.

"(Y/N) should do it." I hear none other than Adrien say. I turn around to face him and hear the other students agree with him.

"Well, I have been acting since I was like three." I shrug my shoulders.

"Wait!" Alya is still fighting for her friend. Which is kind of annoying since I wouldn't mind kissing Adrien either. "Let's vote for who should play Agent Smith." She suggests. 

"Okay." Adrien says while hopping off the desk. "All those in favor of Marinette." Alyas' hand shoots up in the air immediately and she raises Marinettes' hand as well. I also see Nathaniel and Ivan raise their hands, but that's it. "And all those in favor for (Y/N)?" He continues. Everyone that didn't raise their hand for Marinette voted for me. Juleka, Alix, Rose, Nino, and even Adrien. I raised my hand as well.

"Well, that settles it. (Y/N) won four to six." Adrien smiles at me and pats my shoulder. I smile back, but then I catch a glimpse of Marinette pouting behind him and Alya patting her back. I feel guilty, but don't want to waste anymore time, so we start to get ready for the shoot. 

Adrien and I stood next to each other as we had some makeup applied to our face. "Why'd you want me to do it?" I ask. I can see him look away, like he's trying to find the right words, then he looks right back into my eyes. The next thing he tells me is the most sincere thing I have ever heard.

"I wanted you to do it because I wanted you to be my first kiss." His cheeks started to turn pink, probably just like mine, and he looks away again. I'm so stunned by his words, I barely heard Nino say "action."

"I'm not scared of that monster Officer Jones." I say it with confidence and stay in character, but before I can acknowledge that, I see Adrien start to lean in. I lean in as well, putting one hand on his chest as his arms wrap around my waist. His face is so close to mine, I can feel his breath on me, so I close my eyes and then...

"Cut! I knew it!" The bratty snob has returned and I have never been more pissed off in my life. One look at Adrien and I could tell he felt the same way.

"What did I say about other people saying cut?" Nino asked. 

"Well played Marinette. All that speech about working together and then you stab me right in the back! Well, your stupid little movie won't make it into the festival if I'm not in it because my daddy is one of the judges!" Her whining continued for what felt like forever, but she stopped immediately when we all heard screaming. 

"Did you guys hear that?" Adrien asks. Chloe starts to complain again but finally shuts up when we hear more screaming. 

"I definitely heard that." I say.

"Let's go check it out." Marinette adds and we all follow her down the stairs to the open gymnasium. Adrien starts shouting out to find other people and Nino is still recording everything. Then I notice pink goo, just like the kind in the bathroom. 

"Marinette! Look!" I point the goo on the ground. "Just like in the bathroom." I inform her. She picks up a sweatband next to the goo and holds it out to me. 

"That's Kim's!" Adrien confirms. 

"We should go to Principal Damocles' office and tell him what's going on." She notices Nino who's still filming and tells him to knock it off, but he refuses. 

"Yo, Adrien. Where are you going?" Nino points his camera at him.

"I left Officer Jones' jacket back there. Should probably wear it in all the scenes." He replies.

"I'll come with you." I stopped him from running off. "No one should run off by themselves now of all times." I reasoned.

"No (Y/N), I need you to go with the others." He grabs my shoulders and I frown at him.

"But why?" I ask. He looks down at his feet.

"You'll be safer with them. I don't think I'd be able to save you." My frown deepens and I stare at his orange converse sneakers.

"Okay." He let's go of my shoulders and when I look back up, he's already running up the stairs. I let out a sigh and follow the others. When I caught up with them, they were already at the principals office, but he was nowhere to be found and pink goo covered the room. 

"Anyone see Agent Smith? I mean, Marinette." Nino asks. I look around just like the others to realize she's not here. We run back out of the principals' office and Alya finds Marinettes' phone on the ground. 

Suddenly we notice there's goo covering the outside of the school. "We're trapped!" Chloe yells. "I'm calling daddy." Everyone tried to use their phones, but nothing was working. I suddenly see a flash of red behind me.

"Is everything okay?" Ladybug asks us.

"Ladybug in my movie? This is legit!" Nino says. Alya blocks his phone while whipping out hers.

"And on my Ladyblog!" She smiles and starts recording.

"We've got to calmly evacuate the building. Okay everyone?" Ladybug asks, but before we can answer, another person appears.

"Easier said than done Ladybug." Chat Noir says with a smirk. I look him up and down subconsciously, but it seems he noticed and he winked at me.

"Double legit!" Nino had definitely gone into fan boy mode.

"I tried to cut through the goo, but it's no good, totally indestructible." Chat Noir informs us. "So looks like we're trapped inside the school for now. Just stay here and try to relax guys." He and Ladybug go to the other side of the room to talk while Alya and I discuss what might have happened to Marinette.

Ladybug finally informed us to follow her and we made our way back to our classroom. 

"There!" Marinette points to an orange shoe on the floor that looks oddly familiar.

"Anyone recognize this shoe?" Chat Noir asks. I gasp to myself when it hits me.

"That's Adriens' shoe!" I drop to my knees and pick it up. "I told him not to leave without us and I tried to go with him, but he wouldn't let me. Maybe if he just... maybe if I just tried harder, he wouldn't have been taken! Oh, this is all my fault." I stand up with the shoe still in my hand and Chat Noir walks up to me. He puts his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sure he knew that you were just trying to help, but maybe he had a good reason for you not to follow." He said. I look up into his oddly colored, yet beautiful green eyes and just nod my head. I walk over to Ladybug and hand her the shoe.

"That's weird, there's no pink slime here." She says. I notice that she's right until I look at the desk. 

"Yes there is." I say while kneeling down to get a closer look. Suddenly, I feel something wrap around me and pull me under the desk. I hear someone call my name, but I can't tell who. I'm too scared to pay attention and I let out a blood curdling scream. Whatever grabbed me threw the desk to the other side of the room and stood to its full height, still holding me. I look over at it, still screaming, to see a giant pink and purple monster with three yellow eyes carrying me with its long tail. 

The monster starting battling with Ladybug and Chat Noir with me still in its grasp. I screamed when it jumped from the balcony into the open gym and it seemed to grow bigger. I can hear Chat Noir yell my name again, so I look up to find him stuck to the balcony railing by the pink goo. 

"Chat Noir! Please help!" I'm desperate at this point and don't care what I sound or look like. The monster walks over to the other students and grabs Alix before running away from them all, including my only heroes. 

I'm taken to a dark room that I don't recognize and I'm thrown into what looks like an egg made of goo without it's top. Once I'm inside, the monster spits up some more of its goo over the top of the egg, causing me to be trapped without much room. All I can do now is wait. 

It's wasn't too long until I heard a familiar voice. "Anybody in here?" She yelled.

"Ladybug! It's me (Y/N)! Please help me, I'm trapped!" I cried out to her, hoping she'd be able to hear me.

"Don't worry (Y/N)! I'll get you out of here, I promise." Chat Noir replies instead of who I thought would be Ladybug. I smile to myself while thinking about him.

"Is everyone here?" Ladybug yelled out and muffled screams responded. "Mr. Damocles?" She asks.

"Present!" He responded.

"Alix?"

"Yeah!"

"Chloe?" I think I roll my eyes every time I hear her name now. 

"Yeah!"

"Adrien?" No response. I hold my breath when I don't hear him answer, fearing the worst. "Adrien?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" I hear him yell and I breathe out, letting out a big sigh of relief.

"What about Marinette?" Chat Noir asks.

"Yeah we've got everyone!" I hear someone reply, but I couldn't tell if it was Ladybug or Marinette.

I hear the monster growl and begin to battle with Ladybug and Chat Noir, but it's scary not being able to see anything. Suddenly everything goes quiet and I can't hear anything at all, but then I hear.... singing? Are they really singing Smelly Wolf? Then it hit me. That's the song Mylene sings so she won't be scared, the monster must be Mylene and this is how they're going to beat her. Wow, I'm so smart.

After they finish singing, I heard Ladybug yell "miraculous ladybug!" and within the blink of an eye I'm free from the goo egg. 

"(Y/N)!" I look up from where I'm sitting on the ground to see Chat Noir run over to me. I gasp in surprise as he lifts me up and twirls me around in the air. I giggle as we spin around and when he sets me down, I'm just so happy I can't stop myself from doing what I do next. I stand on my tippy toes, wrap my arms around his neck, and I kiss him. It was a simple and sweet kiss that lasted for a few seconds before we pull away and smile at each other. That's when I realized that was my first kiss, but I couldn't be happier.

I look over to see Nino still recording everything, more specifically, Chat Noir and I. I just laugh at him and give Chat one last hug.

After Ladybug and Chat Noir left and we made sure everyone was back, Alya, Marinette, Adrien and I were waiting for Nino with the Principal. Nino was showing our movie to the Mayor, which ended with the kiss Chat Noir and I shared. I objected to it at first, but eventually gave in since Nino was the director. Finally Nino joined us.

"We didn't make the cut. He said the monster was a horrible replica, completely unbelievable. No joke!" Nino frowned and looked to the floor.

"Don't worry bud, this is how all good movie directors start out." Adrien consoled him while patting his shoulder. 

"Yeah, even if that final kiss wasn't quite what you thought it'd be." Alya said and I smiled to myself. I said bye to Alya, Nino, and Marinette, but Adrien and I decided to walk to the park.

"I'm sorry you didn't get your first kiss today." I say and instantly regret it, hoping I didn't hurt his feelings. He just smirked to himself then flashed me a smile.

"It's okay." He said. "Was that your first kiss, with Chat Noir?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"How was it." He asked and I laugh. 

"Why are you always asking about Chat Noir?" He just looks away as he shrugs. Then he changes the subject.

"You know, this is where we first met. Right here at this fountain." He smiles at me.

"I remember." I say as I sit on the edge of the fountain. "I ran into you." I giggle and he laughs too as he sits next to me. As our laughter dies down I feel as though we're leaning closer together and before I know it, we're kissing. It felt just like the one with Chat Noir and it was perfect. When he pulls away first I smile at him and he smiles back. 

"Good first kiss?" I ask. 

"That was a perfect first kiss." He answered. I look away feeling heat rise to my cheeks. "Are you free tomorrow? Would you like to hang out?" He asks.

"Of course." I pull out a pen from my bag and reach for his hand. I write down a series of numbers then put the pen back. "Here's my number. Text me." And after we say our goodbyes, still smiling like idiots, we walk our separate ways home and wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if I should even bother finishing it. If I should continue, I'll update everyday or every other day. 
> 
> Also published on my DeviantArt account: Nixtana   
> My Wattpad account: littleLOCOnuts  
> And my Quotev account: Ixta137


End file.
